To Make You Feel My Love
by kaosnklutter
Summary: ONESHOT: SongFic by Garth Brooks resung by Kelly Clarkson. Hermione is in love with Ron he breaks her heart Cedric loves Hermione can she learn to love again. Summary sucksgive story a try!


To Make You Feel My Love

Walking down the hallway I replayed the last 24-hours in my head.

_I can remember being so happy walking into the Great Hall, hand in hand with my boyfriend of a year Ron. We passed the Slytherin table as they hissed and made jokes at us, a couple people including a few Prefects from Hufflepuff said a few things to those at the Slytherin table which immediately shut them up. Seeing as though we were on friendly terms with them I gave them an appreciative smile. I sat down next to Ron and across from Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. I smiled at them with a knowing look, "hey guys how are you doing today?" Ginny blushed being associated in the same sentence as Harry. "Fine," she replied. Harry yawned widely at me, "fine Hermione, just upset that we have double potions today." _

_"You finished your assignment didn't you?" I got no response. "Well at least we have advanced Herbology with the Hufflepuffs today." Ron said trying to change the subject. I huffed, the boys were always putting things off to the last moment. Harry got up from the table, "well we should go to the dungeons so I can get started on my essay before Snape comes in." We all said our goodbyes to Ginny and headed off towards the dungeons. _

_Potions was predictable as usual, it wasn't until we got to Herbology that things got interesting. Today we were paired up with 7th year Hufflepuffs to help us and I got paired up with Cedric Diggory. I didn't know much about him except that he competed with Harry in the Triwizard Tournament last year and he was interested in Cho Chang. _

_The class was relativity uneventful, he helped me with the plant we had in front of us. Every time he accidentally bumped into me, or his hand touched mine, chills would run throughout my whole body. I was so happy when class was over, it was making me uncomfortable. _

_The rest of the day went by in a flash. We spent our free time out by the lake under an old tree. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch while I sat in between Ron's legs enjoying the beautiful day. Later that night Harry and Ron were seated at a table finishing up some Transfiguration homework that was due tomorrow. I was curled up in my favorite armchair by the fire with my favorite book Hogwarts, A History. Harry soon went to bed, finished with his homework, I on the other hand was falling asleep reading my book so I excused myself and went up to bed too. I kissed Ron and headed upstairs to my dorm. Not all the girls were in yet, but that was not unusual. I was actually happy that I didn't have to wait to use the bathroom we all shared. I took a shower and brushed my teeth getting ready for bed. "Oh no!" I said out loud. I had forgotten my book downstairs by the fireplace. Running down the steps in my slippers and robes, I came to a sudden halt as I reached the bottom of the steps. There was moaning coming from one of the couches. My cheeks flushed a deep read, embarrassed by what I was witnessing. I looked around for my book and spotted it right where I left it by the fire. I looked back at the couch and saw a hint of red hair sticking out from under a blanket. My breath caught in my throat. 'Ron?' I thought to myself. 'No, it could be any Weasley, yes they all look alike.' I cleared my throat as loud as I could, my heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest. Two heads lifted from the couch. _

_"Hermione?" Ron asked, trying to block out the blonde hair behind him. My hand flew up to my heart, "What are you doing?" I asked shocked, already knowing the answer. I was so humiliated. I could feel the tears springing into my eyes, "wait, I don't want to know the answer." I turned towards the portrait hole, a hand grabbed my arm stopping me, I turned around to face a shirtless Ron. Looking past him I could see Lavender ajusting her shirt sitting on the couch. Tears rolling down my cheeks I pulled out of his grasp and left the common room. _

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

_After awhile I wasn't too sure of where I was going, all I knew is I couldn't see from the tears blinding my vision. I stopped by a window and sat on the ledge. The whole experience was finally hitting me, I sobbed and sobbed reliving the scene over and over in my head. My sobs echoed through the empty hallway, I didn't know what to do. I was so lost at that point, it was almost as if I could feel my heart breaking. How could Ron do this to me? How could he do such a horrible thing to me? I had to get away, get away from my thoughts. I ran, I ran until I could no longer run anymore, until my lungs felt they would burst if I didn't stop. I slowed down, tears still spilling down my cheeks. _

_Rubbing my eyes I caught my breath, I heard Miss Norris behind me, luckily I was right next to the Prefects bathroom so I quickly ducked into the room. "Hello?" a male voice called out to me. I was still crying, so I wiped my tears on the sleeve of my robes and called out, "hello?" I said meekly. A brown head popped out from behind a stall, it was Cedric Diggory. He recognized me immediately, even in the state I was in. "Hermione, are you okay?" He took a step towards me, he was shirtless and his brown hair was wet. He was staring into my eyes intently, "Uh, um..." I couldn't help it I broke down again, tears pouring from my eyes. I couldn't control the way I was feeling, my knees buckled under me and they hit the ground with a hard thud. My hands went straight for my face, my tears splashing into them. _

_Cedric kneeled down next to me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "oh my god, Hermione are you hurt?" I could barely get a word out, "Ron..." was all I said. _

_"Is Ron hurt?" _

_I shook my head no, I finally looked up at him, into his great big beautiful gray eyes. Cedric was sitting on the floor and pulled me into his lap so I was sitting on his legs, I started crying again. The feeling of another's arms holding me made me feel safe, "I- I..." He wiped hair away from my eyes. "It's okay Hermione, it's going to be okay." he soothed to me. My tears were soaking his skin, I felt a mess. I took a shaky breath, "I'm so sorry." I said, "I feel so horrible, crying on you." I got up from his lap and walked over to the sinks to look in the mirror. My eyes were rimmed red and my nose was red as well. I looked like hell. I splashed water in my face and I looked up into the mirror again and saw Cedrics reflection, worry etched all over his face. I turned around, "What happened?" his voice was so kind and gentle. _

_I bit my bottom lip, I wasn't too sure I could talk about it without breaking down again, tears were still spilling down my cheeks, "Um, can we go somewhere else? I don't want to get caught in here, like this." Cedric grabbed his shirt and put it on, "sure we can go to the Head Boys common room." _

_"What if the Head girl is awake? or what if she hears us and comes into the common room? I don't want anyone else to see me." Cedric nodded his head, "ok so we'll go to my room- just to talk." We headed back to the Head rooms, neither of us talking in fear Filch might catch us out this late. Every once in a while a sob would escape my lips. Finally we arrived to the Head rooms, I was relieved to see no one was in the common room. As we entered Cedrics room I couldn't help but notice how clean it was. He lit some candles and I looked around the room, on one side it had a bookshelf filled to the top, and by his bed he had many pictures of his family. He sat on his yellow bedspread and patted next to him. I sat, and couldn't meet his eye. "Did something happen?" _

_I took a deep breath, "yes..." I couldn't get it out. I wiped a tear away, and felt his hand grab mine. "It's okay." He didn't let go, I looked into his gray eyes. "I- I was getting ready for bed, and I forgot my book downstairs so I went down to get it and..." I started to sob again. His long, lean arms rapped around my body in a deep hug, my head on his shoulder. _

_"I saw Ron with Lavender." Tears were spilling down my face like a waterfall. "How could he do that to me, after everything we've been through-" I tore myself from Cedrics embrace, I could feel my temper starting to rise, I stood up. "How could he!" I yelled. Cedric took out his wand and muttered a few words towards the door. A silencing charm. I slammed my fist into the desk next to the bookshelf. I angrily wiped a tear from my eye. "I loved him! I gave him everything! I gave him my virginity and now this!" I grabbed a book and threw it at the door screaming. Cedric came up behind my and swept me off my feet, my little fists were pounding at his chest. I hadn't stopped crying since it all started. "I hate him! I hate him!" Cedric sat on the bed, still holding me. My chest was heaving, but finally I started to calm down. I put my head on his chest and just let him whisper soothing words to me. Soon enough I was asleep and didn't notice the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, or the way he gently laid me down next to him, pulling me close as he fell asleep._

I woke up with sunlight directly in my eyes. They felt puffy, I moaned and rolled over, a pair of gray eyes were looking back at me. "Cedric," I breathed. He reached up and put his hand gently on my cheek, his thumb caressing it, "are you feeling better?" The events of last night came rushing back to me, there was still a dull ache in my heart, depression was clouding over me. I shrugged at him. I jumped up from his bed, "I shouldn't be here." I started to make my way to the door. "Hermione," Cedric called out to me. "I..." he stopped, "I hate to see you like this. Please if you need to talk, don't hesitate to come back to me." I nodded to him and left, making my way to the Gryffindor common room.

_When evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

Walking into the common room, I was shocked to see Ron asleep on the couch. I rushed past him careful not to wake him up. Once I was upstairs in my dorm, I took a look around. Lavender was asleep in her bed, I ignored her. A picture of Ron and I sat next to my bed. Picking it up I took a finger and traced Ron's face, a lonely tear rolling down my face. I sat on my bed and took the picture from the frame, planning to throw it away. Thinking about everything again made me sad, because not only did Ron throw away our relationship he also threw away 5 years of friendship. I didn't think I could ever look at him the same, or trust him again. I took the picture and ripped it in two and walked over my trash can and threw it away. I sighed and started to get ready, classes today were not going to be easy. My plan was to not speak to Ron at all during the classes we had together and I ended up sitting with either Harry or Neville. Luckily he couldn't try to talk to me much either throughout class because the teachers wouldn't allow interruption.

I also ran into Cedric a couple of times, he tried to talk to me, but I just couldn't. I had my studies to worry about and talking to him would only make me start to think about everything and break down again, so I avoided him as much as I could. I skipped lunch that day and made my way into the Library. Sitting down at a table I started to read when I felt someone behind me, "I thought I would find you here." I didn't turn around, I couldn't.

"Ron please leave me alone." He sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, my whole body stiffened at his touch. "Please, Hermione, just let me explain." I stood up, "Leave! I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to see you again." Madam Pince gave us a stern look and he lowered his voice, "please lets me explain, let me talk to you." I started to leave the Library when Ron grabbed my arm. "Ron stop it, your hurting my arm." Ron's grip left me and I turned around to see Cedric pulling Ron away from me by his robes. "Ron, please respect her wishes. She doesn't want to see you." Ron glared at Cedric and looked back at me, "are you fucking him?" My mouth dropped open, I shook my head, "who are you?" I turned and left, Cedric walking along with me.

"Please Hermione, can we talk?" I didn't know why but I was nervous around him. The way he looked so deeply into my eyes made me nervous. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a doorway. I looked around in amazement, we were in the Room of Requirement. I sat on a couch next to him, and he grabbed my hand. He started to open his mouth but before he could speak I interrupted him, "please before you start I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. For being there for me last night when I needed someone more than I thought, and for today." He smiled at me, that smile made my heart beat so fast. "Hermione that's what I wanted to speak to you about." I could tell he was nervous.

"This is really hard for me to say and I know it comes at a bad time but I can't help it. Please don't interrupt." he stopped to look into the fire. "I remember last year, the tournament, first task. You came into the tent to tell Harry that you were scared for him. You looked so beautiful that day, even though the look in your eyes showed you were terrified. I could tell you cared for him deeply as a friend. You were so loyal to him when everyone though that he put his name in the goblet, you were the only one who stuck by his side. I could tell you were a good person. You could say I noticed you from afar, you were so smart and always so confident in yourself. You started going out with Ron and I felt a pang of jealously. I wasn't sure why at the time, I assumed it was because I had just ended it with Cho, but that wasn't it. I had fallen in love you Hermione. Then when you stumbled into the bathroom last night, broken, I knew it was meant to be." He looked up into my eyes. Tears were streaming down my face, I didn't realize that I was crying. "I love you Hermione. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever known and you deserve so much more than what you've been given."

"Oh Cedric, why now? Why did you have to tell me now?" I asked crying. My heart and head was so confused. Cedric was such a good person, he was handsome, friendly, smart, everything anyone could ever want from a guy.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just had to. I just had to let you know how I feel." I was crying again, I was so used to it by now, my heart was so torn. I was so hurt by Ron and I didn't know if I could ever trust another again. "Cedric, thank you for letting me know how you feel. I'm just- just so confused. I don't know-" I stood to leave. "Please Cedric, I just need to think right now." I fled from the room as fast as my legs could carry me.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

Cedric walked towards the lake, he rapped his robe around him as the wind blew through his hair, a million thoughts running through his head. He had never felt this way before, and he was afraid. Afraid of what was to come, afraid of Hermione rejecting him. He knew that if Hermione turned him down, he would be shattered, just like she was right now. 'Hermione' he thought. He just wanted to take her into his arms and hold her until everything was right. He would give the world to her and he knew it, he just wished she did too.

_The storms are raging on the rollin' sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

I sighed and put my forehead up against the window of the girls dorm. Looking out on the grounds I could see Cedric looking out over the lake. My heart was heavy, and I was scared. I was scared of how I felt towards Cedric, I was scared of being hurt again, I was scared at how he felt so strongly towards me. I knew I couldn't let him go, if I did I would regret it for as long as I lived. I wanted to love again, but my heart knew it was too soon. It was still broken.

I knew then I had to look deep within myself and find some of that Gryffindor courage. I walked down into the common room to find it empty. I sat and gazed into the fire. A body soon joined mine on the couch, I looked over and saw Harry. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, "Hermione," he began. "I'm so sorry." He hugged me. I smiled at my friend, "oh Harry." I leaned back and he gave me a sad smile. "How are you feeling?" I was getting asked that so much lately. I closed my eyes and really thought, 'how was I feeling?' "Well, I'm exhausted, tried of crying and so confused."

"That's understandable. Hermione I just want to let you know I love you like a sister and I only want you to be happy." I hugged Harry again, "thank you so much. You know it's only been a day and I still feel horrible but something has happened and in a way it left an impression on my heart. It let me know that one day, once again everything will be okay."

Harry looked confused, "what happened?" I paused and picked my words out carefully, not to give too much away, "a friend let me know that I meant the world to him and that it would be okay one day, and I believed him." Suddenly it hit me, everything was okay, not all guys would be like Ron and hurt me, I knew the ache in my heart was still there but one day it would be gone completely, and Cedric would help me with that. I stood, "I gotta go, there is something I have to do." I hugged Harry once again and headed my way out to the grounds.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love _

To my surprise and relief, Cedric was still gazing out to the lake when I made it outside, it was getting dark. I slowly made my way towards him, "Cedric?" He turned around, a sad look on his face, I felt guilty knowing that look is because of me. "Cedric, can we- can we talk?" He nodded at me. We walked over to a bench by the lake. He sat and looked at me, "I've been doing a lot of thinking. I talked with Harry and I've come to the conclusion that everything will eventually be okay." He looked at me a little confused, still not speaking. "Cedric you, you have treated me so kindly. Every time I came in contact with you, you have just been so sweet. When you confessed your love to me, I admit I was a little scared. I was confused and I felt that I couldn't trust again." Cedric turned away from me. "But I realized that I couldn't let one relationship ruin any other possible relationship. I knew that if I let you go away from me, that I would regret it for the rest of my life. I want to be your friend, I want to be with you Cedric." He turned and looked into my eyes, "are you sure? You've only been separated from Ron for a day." I smiled at him, he was so sweet.

"I want to take it slow, to really get to know eachother. I know its soon and its just not a rebound because I've always liked you Cedric, I just never admitted it to myself. I know this can work out but like I said we have to take it slow." A huge grin swept over his face, "you really mean it?" I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug, "I would never lie to you." He stood up and spun me around, I was laughing. I didn't think I would laugh this way for a long time, but that's just the way Cedric made me feel. "Cedric, thank you. Thank you for being here for me." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, my heart leaping from my chest, "anything for you."

­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope that wasn't too sappy, but hey it is in the romance section! Let me know what you think! was it to long? to short? to choppy? to sappy? Should I continue and make it into a whole story or leave it as a ONESHOT? like it? love it? Please let me know! Reviewing is the only way I can get better or boosting my ego! hehe

Return to Top


End file.
